Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series
Xy Remake Poster.png Team Robot in Pokemon XY Remake 2.jpg Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series Poster 2.png Team Robot in Pokemon X&Y Kalos Quest Remake 2.jpg Team Robot In Pokemon XY&Z The Series Poster 3.png Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z Poster (Remake).jpg Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z The Series (Remake 2).jpg Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series is a brand new SUPS1/Pokemon Crossover created by TMNTHedgehog5, Frogadier55, MeanRobot.501 and Punkasaurus0530. Plot It features Team Robot, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Mixels, Spongebob, Patrick, The Eds, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu as they venture into the Kalos region where they meet new friends, Clemont and Bonnie, and where Ash reunites with his childhood friend, Serena. Ash will catch new Kalos Pokémon, and make new rivals along the way to compete in the Kalos League and learning about the secrets of Mega Evolution. Heroes Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl (Fusion/Chaos/Darkshine) *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Kirby & Meta Knight *Xion *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Sunset Shimmer, Spike & The CMC *Princess Celesta, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Discord, Twivine Sparkle & Babs Seed *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Spongebob & Patrick *Mario & Luigi *Jenny *Cat & Dog *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private *Finn & Jake *Lazlo, Raj & Clam *Rigby & Mordecai *Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man & Hi-Five Ghost (XY&Z arc Appearence) *Thomas/Nikolai (X&Y: Kalos: Quest/XY&Z arc Appearance) *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Gumball, Darwin & Anais *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Ami & Yumi (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Lilac, Carol & Milla (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald & Goofy *Ralph, Vanellope & Felix *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Ping-Pong, Kimiko and Dojo Kanojo Cho *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Ventus, Terra & Aqua *Sam & Max Other Heroes *Tikal the Echindna *Shade the Echindna *Inspector Gadget, Penny & Brain *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit & Eeyore *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *The Mixels (Series 1, 2 and 3): The Infernites (Flain, Vulk and Zorch), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo & Shuff), the Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor & Volectro), The Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk & Slumbo), the Fang Gang (Chomly, Gobba & Jawg) & The Flexers (Kraw, Tentro & Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts & Glurt), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz) (X&Y/X&Y: Kalos Quest/XY&Z arc Appearance) *The Mixels (Series 4, 5 and 6) The Infernites' Cousins (Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit), The Glowkies (Globert, Boogly and Vampos), The Frosticons' Cousins (Chilbo, Krog & Snoof), The Klinkers (Gox, Jinky & Kamzo), The Lixers (Spugg, Turg & Tungster), The Glorp Corp's Cousins (Dribbal, Gurggle & Slusho), The Weldos (Kramm, Forx & Wuzzo), The Munchos (Snax, Berp & VakaWaka) (X&Y: Kalos Quest/XY&Z arc Appearance) *The Mixels (Series 7, 8 and 9) The MCPD (Kuffs, Busto & Tiketz), The Medievals (Camillot, Mixadel & Paladum), The Mixies (Jamzy, Tapsy & Trumpsy), The MCFD (Splasho, Aquad and Hydro), The Pyrratz (Sharx, Skulzy and Lewt), The Medix (Surgeo, Skrubz and Tuth), The Trashoz (Gobbol, Sweepz and Compax), The Nindjas (Cobrax, Spinza and Mysto), Newzers (Screeno, Camsta and Myke) (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Zeon, Micaiah & Tigerman *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, The Logging Locos & The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon *Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon *Ryo Akiyama & Cyberdramon (X&Y: Kalos Quest/XY&Z arc Appearance) *Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong & Lopmon (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi & Koichi Kimura *Marcus Damon, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon (Data Squad), Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon (Data Squad), Keenan Crier and Falcomon (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon and Dorulumon (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Tagiru Akashi and Gumdramon (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Christopher Aonuma, Mail Birdramon and Greymon (Fusion) (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli (XY&Z arc Appearance) Guest Stars *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin & Tika *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe & D.A *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick & The Chief (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf & Sven *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust & Fear (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Sakura Kinomoto, Kero, Syaoran Li, Meiling Li & Tomoyo Daidouji (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Buttercream & Sugar Sprinkles *Countess Coloratura (Rara) (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *The Human Mane 5 (X&Y: Kalos Quest & XY&Z arc Appearance) *Youngmee, Sue & Jasper *Bobert & Carrie *The XJ-Sisters *Princess Yuna *Sassy Saddles (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Starlow *Sci-Twi (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Cassie *Ristar *Merlin (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Yen Sid (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Genie (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Blue Fairy (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Fairy Godmother (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara, Kion (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris (Mega Evolution Special Act 1, 2, 3, 4 & XY&Z arc Appearance) *Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny & Tank (Mega Evolution Special Act 1, 2, 3, 4 & XY&Z arc Appearance) *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable & Rufus (Mega Evolution Special Act 1, 2 , 3, 4 & XY&Z arc Appearance) *Team Neon Metal (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes and Tish Katsufrakis (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo (Mirage, 2003 & 2012 Dimensions XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *WordGirl & Captain Huggyface (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *The Mighty Mutanimals (Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Mondo Gecko and Muckman) (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Death (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Gary and The Guardians of Eternal Youth (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Techmo (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *God of Basketball (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Carter and Briggs (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Baby Ducks and Andy (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Lemon Chef (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Archie (Laserdisc Guardian) DVD and the Guardians of Obsolete Formats (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Gene and his East Pines Men (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Gennai, Frigimon, Ogremon, Centarumon, Meramon, Andromon, Gakomon, Elecmon, Otamamon, Digimon Sovereign (Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon & Baihumon), Impmon, Celestial Digimon (Seraphimon, Cherubimon & Ophanimon), Richard Samson, and Kudamon (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) Villains *Primus *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Robotnik *Dr. Eggman Nega (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Mephiles *Nazo *Orbot & Cubot *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *King Nixel (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Major Nixel *The Nixels *Kurumi Tokisaki (Mega Evolution Special Act 4 Appearance) *Dr. Drakken (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Shego (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Apocalymon (XY&Z arc Appearance) *MetalEtemon (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *VenomMyotismon (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon & Machinedramon) (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Wiseman (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Wicked Lady (XY&Z arc Appearance) *The Ice King *Dr. Claw *Shredder & Krang *Mr. Ross (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Verminious Snaptrap *Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole and Skunk *Maleficent (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Hades (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Jafar (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Captain Hook (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Governor Ratcliffe (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Pain & Panic (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Prince Hans (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Master Xehanort (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Vanitas (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Black T-Rex (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Spectre, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Lysandre *Xerosic *Mable *Bryony *Aliana *Celosia *Brotherhood of Mutants (Magneto, Sabretooth, Mortimer Tonibee, Pyro, Juggernaut) *Hellfire Club (Sebastian Shaw, Emma Frost, Riptide, Azazel, Angel Salvadore) *Psylock *Apocalypse *Ultron Rivals *Chaos Emerl Replica (X&Y/X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Metal Mario *Chaos *Charyb & Scylla *Team Death Meta *Wario & Waluigi *Talon *Dark Pit *Jack Spicer *Team Hooligans (Nack, Bark & Bean) (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Chase Young (XY&Z arc Appearance) *The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk) *The Psycho Rangers *Rocksteady & Bebop Major Characters Humans *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Tierno *Shauna *Trevor *Sawyer *Nini *Miette *Alain Pokémon Ash *Pikachu *Froakie\Frogadier\Greninja *Fletchling\Fletchinder\Talonflame *Hawlucha *Goomy\Sliggoo\Goodra *Noibat\Noivern Serena *Fennekin\Braixen *Pancham *Eevee\Sylveon Clemont *Dedenne *Bunnelby *Chespin *Magnemite *Magneton *Helioptile\Heliolisk *Shinx\Luxio\Luxray Team Rocket *Meowth *Wobbuffet *Pumpkaboo\Gourgeist *Inkay Alain *Charizard\Mega Charizard X *Metang\Metagross *Tyranitar *Weavile *Bisharp *Unfezant (Male) Others *Professor Sycamore *Sophie *Cosette *Alexa *Viola *Grant *Korrina *Ramos *Valerie *Olympia *Wulfric *Officer Jenny *Nurse Joy *Mairin *Diantha *Steven Stone *Giovanni *Matori *Professor Oak *Grace *Meyer/Blaziken Mask *Jessica *Penelope *Randall *Carrie *Wylie *Princess Allie *Lord Shabboneau *Nico *Chester *Baron Farrell *Molly *Duke Turner *Gurkinn *Mabel *Moria Appearances Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! *Emerl (Fusion/Chaos/Darkshine) *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Spongebob & Patrick *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Sora, Donald & Goofy *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon *The Mixels Series 1, 2 and 3 Lumiose City Pursuit! *Sunset Shimmer *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi & Koichi Kimura A Battle of Aerial Mobility! *Rigby and Mordecai *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *The Cutie Mark Crusaders A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! * A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! *Mark Evo & N.A.N.O. Battling on Thin Ice! *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit & Eeyore Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! *Kirby Grooming Furfrou! *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike. Clemont's Got a Secret! * Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! *Philmac The Bamboozling Forest! * To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! * Kindergarten Chaos! *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, The Logging Locos & The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) Episodes XY #Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! #Lumiose City Pursuit! #A Battle of Aerial Mobility! #A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! #A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! #Battling on Thin Ice! #Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! #Grooming Furfrou! #Clemont's Got a Secret! #Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! #The Bamboozling Forest! #To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! #Kindergarten Chaos! #Seeking Shelter from the Storm! #An Appetite for Battle! #A Jolting Switcheroo! #A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! #Awakening the Sleeping Giant! #A Conspiracy to Conquer! #Breaking Titles at the Chateau! #A PokéVision of Things to Come! #Going for the Gold! #Coming Back into the Cold! #An Undersea Place to Call Home! #Climbing the Walls! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 1 #A Battle by Any Other Name! #To Find a Fairy Flower! #The Bonds of Evolution! #Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! #Mega Revelations! #The Cave of Trials! #The Aura Storm! #Calling from Beyond the Aura! #The Bonds of Mega Evolution! #The Forest Champion! #Battles in the Sky! #The Cave of Mirrors! #Forging Forest Friendships! #Summer of Discovery! #Day Three Blockbusters! #Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! #Battling Into the Hall of Fame! #Origins of Mega Evolution! #Showdown at the Shalour Gym! #Splitting Heirs! #The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos! #Dreaming a Performer's Dream! #A Campus Reunion! #Bonnie for the Defense! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 2 Kalos Quest #Pathways to Performance Partnering! #When Light and Dark Collide! #A Stealthy Challenge! #A Race for Home! #Facing the Grand Design! #A Slippery Encounter! #One for the Goomy! #Thawing an Icy Panic! #The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! #Under the Pledging Tree! #A Showcase Debut! #An Oasis of Hope! #The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! #A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! #Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! #Good Friends, Great Training! #Confronting the Darkness! #The Moment of Lumiose Truth! #Garchomp's Mega Bond! #Defending the Homeland! #Beyond the Rainbow! #So You're Having a Bad Day! #Scary Hospitality! #A Fashionable Battle! #Fairy-Type Trickery! #Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 3 #A Not-So-Flying-Start! #A Relay in the Sky! #Lights! Camera! Pika! #A Frenzied Factory Fiasco! #Performing with Fiery Charm! #Rotom's Wish! #A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell? #Over the Mountain of Snow! #Adventures in Running Errands! #Mending a Broken Spirit! #A Legendary Photo Op! #The Tiny Caretaker! #A Trip Down Memory Train! #The Frocking Find in the Flowers! #Tag Team Inspiration! #A Performance Pop Quiz! #Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! #All Eyes on the Future! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 4 XY & Z #From A to Z! #Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes! #A Giga Battle with Mega Results! #A Fiery Rite of Passage! #Dream a Little Dream from Me! #The Legend of the Ninja Hero! #A Festival of Decisions! #A Dancing Debut! #Meeting at Terminus Cave! #A Cellular Connection! #A Windswept Encounter! #Party Dancecapades! #A Meeting of Two Journeys! #An Explosive Operation! #A Watershed Moment! #Master Class Choices! #An Electrifying Rage! #Unlocking Some Respect! #Master Class is in Session! #Performing a Pathway to the Future! #A Keeper for Keeps? #Battling at Full Volume! #The Synchronicity Test! #Making Friends and Influencing Villains! #Championing a Research Battle! #A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! #All Hail the Ice Battlefield! #Seeing the Forest for the Trees! #A Real Icebreaker! #A Diamond in the Rough! #A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness! #A League of His Own! #Valuable Experience for All! #Analysis Versus Passion! #A Riveting Rivalry! #Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! #Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! #Down to the Fiery Finish! #A Towering Takeover! #Coming Apart at the Dreams! #Attack on Lumiose Gym! The Clembot Forever!! #The Megalith Advances! A Fight to Protect Kalos!! #Zygarde Fights Back! The Final Battle for Kalos!! #We Start at Zero! Clemont’s Decision!! #One Last Battle with Ash! Serena's Choice!! #Farewell, Ash-Greninja! Xerosic Strikes Back!! #A Zero With No End! Till the Day We Meet Again!! #The Legend of XYZ! Movies *Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction *Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Gallery Team_Robot_In_Pokemon_XY_The_Series_Logo_1.png|Team Robot in Pokemon the Series XY Logo Team_Robot_In_Pokemon_XY_The_Series_Logo_2.png|Team Robot in Pokemon the Series XY: Kalos Quest Logo Team_Robot_In_Pokemon_XY_The_Series_Logo_3.png|Team Robot in Pokemon the Series XY&Z Logo Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z Final Battle Logo.png|Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z: The Epic Final Battle Logo Team Robot in Pokemon Mega Evolution Act 1 Poster.jpg|Mega Evolution 1 Team Robot in Pokemon Mega Evolution Act 2 Poster (Remake).jpg|Mega Evolution 2 Team Robot in Pokemon Mega Evolution Act 3 Poster (Remake).jpg|Mega Evolution 3 Team Robot in Pokemon Mega Evolution Act 4 Poster.jpg|Mega Evolution 4 Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z.jpg|The Crest of Courage Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 2.jpg|The Crest of Friendship Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 3.jpg|The Crest of Love Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 4.jpg|The Crest of Reliability Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 5.jpg|The Crest of Sincerity Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 6.jpg|The Crest of Knowledge Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 7.jpg|The Crest of Hope Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 8.jpg|The Crest of Light Team Robot in Pokémon XY&Z Villains Poster (Remake 3).jpg|The Super Team Flare Gang Team Robot in Pokémon XY&Z Super DigiDestined Poster (Redo).jpg|The Super Digidestined Rainbow Team Team Robot in Pokémon XY&Z Mixels Poster (Redo).jpg|Ultra Miximum Mixel Team Team Robot in Pokémon XY&Z DigiDestined (Redo).jpg|Ultimate DigiDestined Team Team_Robot_in_Pokemon_XY&Z_The_Magical_Elements.jpg|The Magical Elements Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z Kalos League copy.jpg|Kalos League Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z Team Flare Arc Poster (Fixed).jpg|Team Flare Finale The Ultimate Team Flare Showdown Poster (Fixed).jpg|The Ultimate Team Flare Showdown Legendary Pokemon and Digimon Bond Poster.jpg|A Bonding of Good Legendary Pokemon and Digimon The Defeat of the Villains Poster (Complete).jpg|The Defeat of the Villains Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z Finale Someday Poster.jpg|Someday Links Intro #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eYktSWkNsZ2g2dVE/view?usp=sharing (Short Intro) #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1ecFhrY2N3cnhmNlk/view (Intro) #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lOGJ4OXpCbnBac1U/view?usp=sharing (Opening Remake) #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lSS1sRFZybkhTcmM/view?usp=sharing (Opening #2) #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lNmNXeVpYZjM2aXM/view?usp=sharing (XY&Z Opening) Sneak Peeks Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! #Prologue - #Arriving at the Kalos Region - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eUlFNX0U3b3RJZDg/view #Meeting Clemont and Bonnie - #??? Team Robot in Pokemon: Mega Evolution Special! #Act 1: Mega Charizard X vs Mega Absol - #Act 2: Mega Charizard X vs Shiny Mega Metagross - #Act 3: #Act 4: From A to Z! #Villains Encounter Zygarde - ??? Linked Episodes XY #Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begins!: ??? #Lumiose City Pursuit!: ??? #A Battle of Aerial Mobility!: ??? #A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!: ??? #A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!: ??? #Battling on Thin Ice!: ??? #Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!: ??? #Grooming Furfrou!: ??? #Clemont's Got a Secret!: ??? #Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!: ??? #The Bamboozling Forest!: ??? #To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!: ??? #Kindergarten Chaos!: ??? #Seeking Shelter from the Storm!: ??? #An Appetite for Battle!: ??? XY: Kalos Quest #Pathways to Performance Partnering!: ??? #When Light and Dark Collide!: ??? XY&Z #From A to Z!: ??? #Love Strikes! Eevee Yikes!: ??? #A Giga Battle With Mega Results! ??? #A Fiery Rite of Passage!: ??? #Dream a Little Dream from Me!: ??? #The Legend of the Ninja Hero!: ??? #A Festival of Decisions!: ??? #A Dancing Debut!: ??? #Meeting at Terminus Cave!: ??? #A Celluar Connection!: ??? #A Windsept Encounter!: ??? #Party Dancecapades!: ??? #A Meeting of Two Journeys!: ??? Episode Transcripts XY #Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! #Lumiose City Pursuit! #A Battle of Aerial Mobility! #A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! #A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! #Battling on Thin Ice! #Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! #Grooming Furfrou! #Clemont's Got a Secret! #Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! #The Bamboozling Forest! #To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! #Kindergarten Chaos! #Seeking Shelter from the Storm! #An Appetite for Battle! #A Jolting Switcheroo! #A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! #Awakening the Sleeping Giant! #A Conspiracy to Conquer! #Breaking Titles at the Chateau! #A PokéVision of Things to Come! #Going for the Gold! #Coming Back into the Cold! #An Undersea Place to Call Home! #Climbing the Walls! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 1 #A Battle by Any Other Name! #To Find a Fairy Flower! #The Bonds of Evolution! #Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! #Mega Revelations! #The Cave of Trials! #The Aura Storm! #Calling from Beyond the Aura! #The Bonds of Mega Evolution! #The Forest Champion! #Battles in the Sky! #The Cave of Mirrors! #Forging Forest Friendships! #Summer of Discovery! #Day Three Blockbusters! #Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! #Battling Into the Hall of Fame! #Origins of Mega Evolution! #Showdown at the Shalour Gym! #Splitting Heirs! #The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos! #Dreaming a Performer's Dream! #A Campus Reunion! #Bonnie for the Defense! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 2 Kalos Quest #Pathways to Performance Partnering! #When Light and Dark Collide! #A Stealthy Challenge! #A Race for Home! #Facing the Grand Design! #A Slippery Encounter! #One for the Goomy! #Thawing an Icy Panic! #The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! #Under the Pledging Tree! #A Showcase Debut! #An Oasis of Hope! #The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! #A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! #Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! #Good Friends, Great Training! #Confronting the Darkness! #The Moment of Lumiose Truth! #Garchomp's Mega Bond! #Defending the Homeland! #Beyond the Rainbow! #So You're Having a Bad Day! #Scary Hospitality! #A Fashionable Battle! #Fairy-Type Trickery! #Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 3 #A Not-So-Flying-Start! #A Relay in the Sky! #Lights! Camera! Pika! #A Frenzied Factory Fiasco! #Performing with Fiery Charm! #Rotom's Wish! #A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell? #Over the Mountain of Snow! #Adventures in Running Errands! #Mending a Broken Spirit! #A Legendary Photo Op! #The Tiny Caretaker! #A Trip Down Memory Train! #The Frocking Find in the Flowers! #Tag Team Inspiration! #A Performance Pop Quiz! #Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! #All Eyes on the Future! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 4 XY & Z #From A to Z! #Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes! #A Giga Battle with Mega Results! #A Fiery Rite of Passage! #Dream a Little Dream from Me! #The Legend of the Ninja Hero! #A Festival of Decisions! #A Dancing Debut! #Meeting at Terminus Cave! #A Cellular Connection! #A Windswept Encounter! #Party Dancecapades! #A Meeting of Two Journeys! #An Explosive Operation! #A Watershed Moment! #Master Class Choices! #An Electrifying Rage! #Unlocking Some Respect! #Master Class is in Session! #Performing a Pathway to the Future! #A Keeper for Keeps? #Battling at Full Volume! #The Synchronicity Test! #Making Friends and Influencing Villains! #Championing a Research Battle! #A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! #All Hail the Ice Battlefield! #Seeing the Forest for the Trees! #A Real Icebreaker! #A Diamond in the Rough! #A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness! #A League of His Own! #Valuable Experience for All! #Analysis Versus Passion! #A Riveting Rivalry! #Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! #Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! #Down to the Fiery Finish! #A Towering Takeover! #Coming Apart at the Dreams! #Attack on Lumiose Gym! The Clembot Forever!! #The Megalith Advances! A Fight to Protect Kalos!! #Zygarde Fights Back! The Final Battle for Kalos!! #We Start at Zero! Clemont’s Decision!! #One Last Battle with Ash! Serena's Choice!! #Farewell, Ash-Greninja! Xerosic Strikes Back!! #A Zero With No End! Till the Day We Meet Again!! #The Legend of XYZ! Trivia *The members of Team Robot as well as Pooh and his friends will learn about Ash's secret past he had with Serena in this series. *Throughout the series whenever there is trouble and Ash and his friends needed help, one member of Team Robot will leave a note. Whoever reads the note saying, "Sega Unit Patrol Squad, battle stations!", Team Robot would burst into action and save the day. For example, in episode 19 when Ash's friends, the Mixels along with some members of the DigiDestined and their Digimon were brainwashed by the devilish Malamar and Ash is having major difficulty freeing them, Tigger throws the note in the room as a paper airplane. When Ash and Meowth read the note, all the members of Team Robot bursts into the room and attack Malamar with full force, setting everyone free in the process. At the end of the episode, Ash and his friends thanked Team Robot for saving their lives and Officer Jenny saluted them for their remarkable act of bravery. *Prince Hans will make a cameo appearance at the end of episode 19 as a shadowy figure staring at Ash, Officer Jenny, and his friends with an evil grin on his face. It will reveal that he and Malamar are secretly working for someone in order to complete the evil grand design plan and get his ultimate revenge on his mortal enemy, Ash Ketchum. At some point in the future, he will soon reveal that hypnotizing Officer Jenny, his friends, and his Pikachu was part one of his revenge. The next part is unknown at the time being. *In XY&Z episode 10, during the campfire, when Team Robot sees Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, T.K. and Kari becomes very sad. Emerl and the others are wondering why there sad, until the DigiDestined tells Team Robot the whole story is they lost their families during the 9/11 incident and Bowser manage to grab them and never tell them where he kept them. After they tell our heroes the whole story, Emerl and the others will try to figure out a way to get their family back to them. *In XY&Z episode 25, Lysandre will heard of the DigiDestined lost their families back in the September 11th attack. He decided to bring them to Lysandre's Lab without Bowser's permission, so he can use them as bait to lure the DigiDestined to them and destroy them once and for all. *Mr. Ross will see Ash and his friends again in XY&Z episode 39 so he can finally get revenge on him along with his friends for destroying his Timenado back in Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie. *After taking control over Zygarde (Z-2), Lysandre and the XY&Z Villains members are Prince Hans, Apocalymon, Mr. Ross, Maleficent, Jafar, Captain Hook, Hades and King Nixel will betray Bowser and his recruits in the XY&Z episode 39 A Towering Takeover. *In XY&Z episode 43, after the final battle and the Team Flare crisis is finally over. The DigiDestined have finally reunite with their families. *In XY&Z episode 46, Primus had just about enough of Team Flare & Team Robot's enemies failing and decided to take matters into his own hands. *The words "Sega Unit Patrol Squad, battle stations" is a pun for the phrase "Kids Next Door, battle stations" from "Codename: Kids Next Door". *At the end of XY&Z episode 47, Philmac stays behind because he thinks that Emerl and friends miss something. So he decided to find out what it is. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Team Robot's Adventure Series Category:Team Robot/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Team Robot/Pokemon crossovers